


Sleepover/Movie Night

by Diana_Raven



Series: YJ Week 2020 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers, since i got the horror out of my system yesterday, yjfanweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: They had a sleepover planned, but as often happens with superhero-work: the boys are late.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark
Series: YJ Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827547
Kudos: 18





	Sleepover/Movie Night

Cassie sighed and stretched out on her sleeping bag. Greta and Traya counted excitedly as Anita tossed marshmallows into Cissie's mouth. 

TWENTY-SIX!

TWENTY-SEVEN!

The phone in her hand continued to ring. 

TWENTY-EIGHT! 

TWENTY-NINE!

The phone in her hand buzzed as someone on the other end answered. 

Tim came into view. The screen shivered as he scowled and adjusted it. When he finally saw Cassie he smiled. 

"Hi, Cassie!

THIRTY!

THIRTY-ONE!

"Come on, Cis! You can do it! Nine more and you beat Cassie!" Greta cried, encouragingly. 

Tim frowned. "What?"

Behind him, Cassie saw a blur that had to be Bart. "We got started early because you didn't show up on time."

Tim's mask down-turned until a look of surprise crossed it. "The sleepover! Sorry, Cassie. We got busy."

Behind him, someone began singing. Tim groaned and turned in his seat, shouting

"Shut _up_!" which only made the singing get louder. 

THIRTY-FOUR!

THIRTY-FIVE!

"Clearly," Cassie said. Cassie frowned. "What are they saying?"

Tim scowled and dropped his head against his arms exasperated. 

The words started to become clear: "-THAT NEVER ENDS, IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRI-" 

Cassie grinned as Tim groaned. "How long have they been at it?"

"Longer than they were at ninty-nine bottles of beer on the wall. You know, that only takes about twenty minutes to sing all the way through?" Tim grumbled. He propped his chin up on his hand. "Trust me, I'd much rather be with you guys."

THIRTY-EIGHT! 

THIRTY-NINE!

"Oh really?" Cassie asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

FORTY!

Cheers went up and Tim narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Ha!" Cissie cried through a mouth full of marshmallow, tackling Cassie. "Beat you!" She leaned on her elbows and grinned at Tim. 

"Hey, Tim!"

"Hey, Cis. What just happened?"

"Marshmallow eating contest," Cassie explained. "See? Not so much better here. How long 'til you guys think you'll be back?"

Tim's face changed into his business face. His voice dropped. "Not for a while, I'm afraid. We got side-tracked, and we're twelve parsecs away from where we should be."

Cassie sighed. "It's fine."

"Aw, so you're not coming?" Cissie asked.

"Who's not coming?" Greta asked. 

"The boys," Cissie replied. 

"Aw!" Traya said. 

"Well, they're missing out," Anita said. 

Cassie nodded at Tim, "hear that?"

"Yeah," Tim said. The singing behind him got louder. Tim grimanced and covered his ears. "We'll try another time."

"Sure."

"Bye!" Cissie said waving a hand. 

"Bye," Tim said, halfway turned around in his chair to yell at the boys when the call cut out. 

"Just us," Cassie told the girls. 

"That's alright," Anita said with a shrug. She waggled the bag of marshmallows at Cassie. "Want to try to regain your honor?"

Cassie rubbed her hands together. "Hell yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @youngjustusorbust/@traya-sutton


End file.
